


VA-11 Hall-A: The Bimbotender and the Hacker's Tool

by EyeBeast



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Explicit Sexual Content, Futa, IQ Loss, Other, Penis Growth, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Out of sheer curiosity, Dorothy decides to spike Alma and Jill's drinks with new types of drugs designed to enhance sexual pleasure in a quite unusual way. This is a commission for transformationguy365 (https://www.deviantart.com/transformationguy365)
Relationships: Alma Armas/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 25





	VA-11 Hall-A: The Bimbotender and the Hacker's Tool

Alma had seen her fair share of strange drugs getting passed around living in Glitch City. However, she had never seen anything quite like this, let alone in the quaint, VA-11 Hall-A bar. Pushing back her blonde hair and adjusting her glasses with her metal hands, she held up the vial of glimmering blue liquid. The mystifying liquid mirrored the pink vial held between Jill’s fingers, making the usually reserved bartender stare at it with wide eyes.

“Is this really it?” Jill asked, whipping back her black ponytails as she turned towards Dorothy.

“That’s what the other girls said,” the diminutive, redheaded Lilim replied with a childish grin. “These supplements are supposed to enhance pleasure by modifying whoever drinks it. They’re set to be the next big thing once the testing phase is over.”

“What do they do exactly?” Alma asked, handing the vials back to Dorothy.

“Heck if I know,” Dorothy shrugged, stowing the vials in her pocket. “Like I said, they still need to be tested out. All I’ve been told by the other call girls is that they’re pretty potent.”

“That’s probably just corporate talk to get more people to buy it,” Alma said, taking a swig of her Branditini.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jill added, taking the opportunity of a very slow work night to enjoy a can of cheap beer.

“Maybe, but we’ll find out soon enough if that’s true,” Dorothy commented. “By the way, how are your drinks?”

Jill and Alma froze. Peeking into their drinks, they found small traces of pink and blue.

“What the hell Dorothy!?” Alma shouted, pushing her drink away.

“I needed someone to test it out,” Dorothy said, holding up her hands to defend herself. “Besides, I thought it’d be fun.”

“Slipping drugs into our drinks is fun?” Jill shouted, her eyes full of righteous fury.

“Calm down, it might not even do anything. Probably just make you super horny or-“

Dorothy paused as she saw the black strands of Jill’s ponytails become mixed with a blinding shade of blonde. “Oh no.”

“What do you mean, oh no?”

“Probably that,” Dorothy replied, pointing towards Jill’s chest.

Looking down, Jill watched as her outfit grew tight around her torso. The source became clear as her modest chest began to inflate, turning her breasts into a set of oversized double Ds that continued to grow. Around the time a rip formed to show off her expanding cleavage, she felt a similar tightness in her lower half. The sound of a loud tear splitting the seat of her pants clued her into what was happening. Tracing her fingers along her swollen rear, she felt like an overinflated sex doll.

As Alma watched the bartender grow into an exaggerated hourglass figure, her own body began to shiver. The longer she stared at Jill’s exposed ass flesh and plump breasts, she felt an urge that she usually only felt when in bed with an attractive guy. A warmth spread across her groin as something began to take up space in her pants. Slowly drifting a hand down, she pulled open her pants to watch a shapely bulge form in her panties. Daring to pull her underwear down by an inch, her eyes went wide at the sight of her newly grown penis and testicles hanging above her vagina.

“What the hell was in those drinks?” Alma asked, shouting over the sound of Jill’s tits breaking free of her shirt and snapping off her bra.

“It’s like I said, a new type of pleasure drug,” Dorothy replied, stepping back to a safe distance. “They’re supposed to allow clients a new way to experience pleasure.”

“By giving me a dick!?” Alma shouted back.

The door to Dana’s office slammed open. Metal arm formed into a fist, she scanned the room and slowly took in the odd sight before her. “Alright, what’s going on here?”

“Dorothy slipped us a new type of drug,” Jill answered. “It’s supposed to increase our…um…” Jill found herself struggling to find the words. Thoughtlessly, she twirled one of her ponytails between her fingers. “I…forget.”

“Damn, looks like it’s doing more than just effecting your bodies,” Dana commented, giving a cursory glance to the bulge in Alma’s pants. “Any way to reverse this?”

“I think so,” Dorothy replied. “Since the drugs are meant to enhance sexual pleasure, exhausting a person’s libido might do the trick.”

“You want me to stick this in something?” Alma asked, clutching her groin and wincing at the feeling of her balls pressing up against her thigh.

“It might also go away after enough time. Like I said, this stuff is experimental so no telling how it will react. It might not even be done changing you two.”

“Regardless, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you two to stay here,” Dana said. “No offense, but I’d rather not have the place classified as strip club with an employee showing off her curves like this. Why don’t the two of you head back home? Me and Dorothy will cover the place for the night.”

“O-okay,” Jill said, graciously accepting Dana’s coat to cover her body. “Alma…could you take me there? I’m having trouble remembering the way back.”

Alma paused for a moment, her eyes tracing over Jill’s form. A quick shake of her head dismissed a variety of new urges flowing through her mind. “Sure thing.”

“You two be careful out there,” Dana called out as the transformed pair stepped out the door.

The walk back to Jill’s place was anything, but uneventful. Every few minutes, they had to stop to readjust Jill’s coat to prevent her bare tits from popping out. The once modest jacket grew more risqué with each growth spurt until it was tightly wrapped around her form. From the corner of her eye, Alma could see the people walking by on the street gawking at Jill. As much as she wanted to scorn the unwanted onlookers, she found it hard not to empathize with them.

Needing to keep a tight grip on Jill to lead her the right way, kept Alma close to brushing up against her engorging assets. While she tried to keep herself in control, that didn’t stop her new member from throbbing every few moments as it grew larger within her groins. Between stretching the fabric over Jill’s chest, she had to discreetly reach below her waist to adjust her pant to make way for her swelling testicles. She I honestly didn’t know whose outfit would give out first.

Just as Jill’s coat was close to slipping off and Alma’s pants became skin-tight against her member, they shared a sigh of relief as they neared Jill’s apartment. Trying to keep her eyes off of Jill’s jiggling breasts and shaking rear as they climbed the stairs, they found themselves standing in front of Jill’s door. After an awkward moment of digging through the remnants of Jill’s pants to get out her keys, the pair entered the apartment.

“Are you feeling okay?” Alma asked, sitting Jill down on the bed.

“My mind is fuzzy,” was all Jill could say, placing her head on her forehead as her strands of black and blonde hair covered part of her face. “Give me a moment.”

“Sure, just let me use your bathroom and I’ll leave so you can get some rest.”

Closing the door behind her, Alma walked up to the mirror. Taking a step back, she pulled down her pants to get a good look at her new addition. From a cursory glance, she had to guess that her manhood was no less than eight-inches long with a pair of baseball sized testicles pumping testosterone through her veins. Try as she might to make it go down by splashing cold water on her face and groin, it didn’t stop the urges of wanting to use it on her modified friend. Making a tentative plan to rush home and try masturbating her growth away, she pulled up her pants and walked back out of the bathroom.

Waiting for Alma with the remnants of her tattered clothing tossed aside, Jill sat on the bed with her legs hanging over the side. With nothing getting their way, her F-cup breasts were free to sway back and forth against her slim waist. Leaning further back pressed her shapely rear against the bed, its perfect curvature sinking into the mattress. Twirling her black and gold ponytails between her fingers, Jill licked her plump, pink lips as her fingers played with her dripping womanhood.

“What the hell are you doing Jill?” Alma asked, a look of shock on her face despite having no inclination to turn away.

“Like, what Dorothy said,” she absentmindedly replied, reaching down to spread her labia. “Only way to go back is to fuck. So let’s do it.”

“That drug is seriously messing with your brain,” Alma said, grabbing a blanket and bringing it over to Jill. “Just lay down, get some rest, and I’m sure you’ll be feeling better in the morn-“

The moment Alma stepped within reach, Jill leaned forward and put her arms around her waist. “Silly Alma, no need to lie,” she said, rubbing her face along Alma’s groin. “I can feel it. You just want to fuck me crazy.”

“J-Jill, I-“

Alma could only watch as Jill pulled down her pants and put her fingers around her cock. Any arguments she could muster were clouded by new sensations as Jill slid her fingers up and down her shaft. In a matter of moments, she could feel herself giving into the new form of pleasure. A sound of a loud moan coincided with her first orgasm, splattering Jill’s face in semen.

“So delicious,” Jill said, licking her lips clean. “I want more.”

Pulling Alma in closer, Jill slipped her manhood between her pillowy breasts. Wrapping her lips around the tip, she slowly lowered herself down to clean up every last drop of semen. Leaving behind a wet trail of saliva for lubrication, Jill began to slide Alma’s cock between her breasts. In a matter of seconds, Alma was at full erection again, her balls aching to release.

Hands shaking from the built up lust, Alma slowly drifted her metallic fingers towards Jill. Feeling herself getting close to climaxing again, she grasped the back of Jill’s head and pushed her down. The final stimulation was enough to get Alma to cum, filling her friend’s mouth with a heavy load of semen. Jill stayed perfectly still through all of it, draining every last drop that splurged down her throat. When Alma finally decided to release her grasp, Jill smacked her lips as her body shook in ecstasy.

“That was sooooooo fucking good,” Jill said, wiping a few stray drops of cum from her face. “Let’s keep going,” she added, waving her finger for Alma to come in for another round.

“I need a minute,” Alma said, out of breath from the variety of new sensations. “What if I…give you some attention?”

A mischievous smile appeared on Jill’s face. Without a word, she leaned back on the bed and spread her legs. Realizing what she had just suggested, Alma got down on her knees and shuffled between Jill’s thighs. Rather than dive right in, she opted to ease into the strange situation by simply inserting her fingers inside of Jill with one hand while the other toyed with her clit. The moans that emanated from Jill’s mouth did little to help with Alma’s self-control. After several minutes of teasing and playing with her soaking wet womanhood, Alma couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Grasping both of Jill’s thighs, Alma dove in with her mouth wide open. More used to being on the receiving end of oral sex, she did her best to recreate the tongue movements of her previous lovers. She found success in letting her lips linger on Jill’s clit, sucking to both stimulate the bimbofied bartender and sample her taste. She knew her task was done as she felt Jill began to shake and she heard a cry of ecstasy from above.

Slowly standing back up, Alma found it impossible to hide the throbbing erection between her legs. Biting her lips at the look of wanting in Jill’s eyes, she knew it was fruitless to try and resist the urges surging through their bodies any longer.

“Fine, we’ll do it,” Alma said, stepping back to throw off her sweater and unhook her bra.

“Do what?” Jill asked with genuine confusion.

“If you want to fuck,” Alma answered, setting her glasses aside as she finished taking off her pants and underwear, “then we’ll do it. Dorothy said it might be a possible cure for our conditions anyway.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about, but good enough for me,” Jill said, laying back and letting Alma approach her.

Alma sliding her cock into an eagerly awaiting Jill, was an otherworldly bliss. Grasping Jill’s legs for support, Alma began to gently rock her hips back and forth. Mesmerized by the ecstasy overtaking Jill’s face and her set of perfect, bouncing breasts, she hazarded to go a little faster. Sinking all the way to the base of her manhood, she could feel both herself and Jill getting close. Throwing caution to the wind, she began to thrust faster and harder to bring them to their finish.

When Alma finally climaxed, her body was a mess of euphoria as she fell upon her lover. Feeling the bimbofied Jill shake and moan in a similar form of pleasure, she took her sweet time removing her from the softness of her bosom. Finally finding the strength to stand back up, she looked down to see that the supposed cure had done nothing to change Jill back to her old self. If anything, the experience left her needy manhood yearning for more.

“Turn over,” Alma said, removing herself from Jill and letting her seed spill out onto the floor.

Jill obediently replied, getting on all fours to present her bubble butt. Climbing up onto the bed, Alma placed her cock between Jill’s perfect ass cheeks. Just as she was about to dive her tip back into the still dripping womanhood, she got another idea. Backing up a bit, she slid her penis along Jill’s taint until it found the hole it was looking for.

“I-is it alright if I stick it here?” she asked, her body trembling with anticipation.

Rising back up, Jill turned around to give a sloppy kiss to Alma. Pulling back with a line of saliva between them, she returned to her doggy position. “Fucking go for it,” she said, wiggling her ass against Alma’s member.

Sinking her fingers into Jill’s butt cheeks, Alma shoved her cock into the waiting asshole. The tightness that surrounded her penis as she slid it in felt like pure bliss as she went deeper in. Slapping her testicles against Jill’s rear, Alma let herself go as she mercilessly fucked her ass. As the two of them got into the perfect rhythm, Alma allowed her hands to freely roam Jill’s body. Jill’s moans of ecstasy grew as the hacker’s finger groped her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Treating her friend as nothing more than a means to satisfy their lust, Alma gave a light spank to Jill’s rear. The cry that called out from Jill was not of pain, but of a call for Alma to show her everything her modified body could do.

When they finally reached their simultaneous climax, Alma’s brains turned as mushy as Jill’s as she released her load. Both drained of their strength and thoughts from their session, they collapsed onto the bed. They were left too weak to do anything besides just lay there and bask in their leftover ecstasy. Slowly turning around, Jill locked her lips with Alma. The two of them shared a passionate kiss, tongues intertwining to fully show how much they had enjoyed each other’s bodies. Left in each other’s embrace, they drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So was it true?” Dana said, popping open a can of beer.

“What?” Dorothy replied, mimicking the action with her own can.

“That the two of them would change back if they had sex?”

“Nah, if anything it’ll only increase their libidos,” she replied, offering the can to Dana. “They should be back to normal after a long rest. Considering the look in their eyes, I’m pretty sure they’re going to tire each other out pretty fast.”

“Sound like fun,” Dana said, picking up the cans and placing them on the counter. Taking the vials of blue and pink drugs, she poured them inside the pair before hiding them within a dozen similar cans. With an expert sleight of hand, she mixed around the collection until it was nearly impossible to discern the tainted cans from the others. “Alright, make your first pick.”

“After you,” Dorothy replied, as the two of them began their little drinking game to decide what part they would get to play in an unforgettable evening.


End file.
